


El descanso del guerrero

by marukusanagi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marukusanagi/pseuds/marukusanagi
Summary: Una meditación sobre el despertar de Noctis al salir del cristal, y enfrentar el mundo de la oscuridad
Kudos: 1





	El descanso del guerrero

La llama arde, tranquila, crepitante, mientras devora las ramas y hojas secas con las que la alimentó. La oscuridad cerrada no permite ver más allá de unos pasos del pequeño campamento, ahuyentando todo lo que pueda querer acercarse. Ese campamento era muy diferente a los del pasado, aquellos que estaban rodeados de glifos arcanos, alimentados por la luz de la luna y garantizaban el descanso al agotado viajero.

Suspira y recoge las piernas, mientras se acomoda en el suelo frío. Diez años. Pasaron diez años desde la última vez que pisó ese suelo, sintió el aroma del mar y admiró la pasarela que llevaba desde el estacionamiento al lujoso hotel, edificado sobre las aguas de la misma bahía. Recordaba las tardes pescando pequeños peces cerca de la playa, y cuando casi se cae de cabeza entre las rocas de la costa más alejada del hotel. Recordó a un pequeño gato, que siempre esperaba a que le convidara un poco de sus aventuras.

Pero ahora todo era distinto. Diez años habían deshecho el hermoso centro vacacional, y sólo las ruinas, carcomidas por el mar y la oscuridad, dejaban testimonio de la gloria del pasado. Se mordió los labios, ahogando las lágrimas que intentaron asomar de sus ojos. Todo eso era su culpa, y era el único que podía remediarlo. Mientras el fuego lamía y devoraba las ramas, evocó los alegres recuerdos del viaje con sus amigos, mientras recorrían el país sacando fotos, conociendo lugares de pesca, armaban los campamentos, o se zambullían en las cristalinas aguas de las lagunas de las provincias centrales. Rememoró aquella vez que pincharon las ruedas del coche, y esperaron horas en medio del desierto a que llegara el camión del auxilio, muriéndose de sed, y soportando el parloteo sin cesar de su mejor amigo.

Las cenizas se elevaron al aire, mezclándose con las partículas de oscuridad que habían inundado el aire. Su perro arqueó las orejas y alzó la cabeza, fijando los ojos en un punto fijo de ese océano de oscuridad que estaba más allá de la luz de las llamas: algo se movía, arrastrándose y sibilante, acompañado de chillidos y risillas de otros “algos”, a la espera de que las llamas se apagaran, o que él decidiera proseguir el camino. Aquel era, ahora, su mundo, el lugar donde retozaban y se alimentaban unos de los otros, y donde el hombre no podría vivir por mucho más tiempo. El perro gruñó, y él llevó una mano en busca de algo para protegerse, ya que lo había perdido todo y, hasta no llegar a algún refugio, no tenía demasiadas opciones entre huir o tratar de defenderse. Entre las olas oscuras, un par de ojos rojos parpadearon y comenzaron a acercarse, lentos pero decididos, hacia el pequeño oasis de luz donde hombre y perro descansaban. La risilla de los otros espectros le erizó los cabellos de la nuca, y el corazón comenzó a palpitarle con fuerza. No tenía miedo, hacía ya mucho tiempo que el miedo había desaparecido, para dar lugar a la desesperación, a la amargura y, al final, la simple aceptación y resignación al destino. Se puso de pie, mientras tomaba un trozo de hierro que había recogido de los restos del hotel, listo para recibir a su atacante. El perro también se incorporó y se puso a ladrar, ansioso por lo que se vendría.

Mientras esperaba, un instante de luz de luna acarició sus manos, su rostro, y el lomo del perro. La tímida luz fue como pasar un velo translúcido por sobre el mundo, quitando la sombra que ahogaba los sentidos y oprimía el corazón. Pudo verlos, tal como eran: sombras, espectros de recuerdos y temores a los que su yo de hacía diez años había temido, e incluso tenido pesadillas. Pero ahora, con aquellos aspectos grotescos, pasos cojos y risas como cacareos, no les tenía miedo, sino lástima.

Dio un paso, en dirección a ellos. Ya había vacilado demasiado.


End file.
